Many large scale software packages provide enormous amounts of software modules including low level functions and elaborate graphical user interfaces. In some large scale software suites, such as the several packages provided by SAP® AG, the software may contain a very large, and ever growing number of business functions that model certain business processes in the software suite environment. These business processes have been designed and developed directly in the associated, proprietary GUI. As a result, the fixed behavior of the business processes may be directly tied to the fixed functionality of the GUI. To be able to use the designed processes and the already developed business logic in other ways, like in a new proprietary UI technology, the existing business logic has to be offered in an UI-independent-way. Thus, there is a need for the business logic to be decoupled from the proprietary GUI.
The inventors have identified and constructed systems and methods, which offer the possibility to decouple existing business logic from the proprietary GUI.